


【WadeX你】17次

by TomsBun



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomsBun/pseuds/TomsBun
Summary: 一发边缘车





	【WadeX你】17次

Wade真是糟透了，坏透了。

你坐在床上抱着一只柔软的彩虹小马，愤怒地把枕头砸到浴室门板上，“你怂爆了！”  
“甜心，哥是战略性撤退，”Wade叼着牙刷从浴室探出半个头来，认真地摇摇手指，脸上充满了贱兮兮的笑容，辩驳道，“你还是个小姑娘，而哥的大鸟会让你晚上做噩梦，十只翼龙巨鸟追着你跑。”

“怂蛋！”你毫不客气地冲他竖中指。  
他结束了洗漱，从浴室走出来，面对你的指控无辜地举起双手投降，“你怎么会认为哥不想把你绑在床头干得只会叫爸爸呢？”在你期待的闪亮眼神中又补充道，“...但还不是现在。”  
说完捡起掉在地上的枕头，夸张地把脸埋在上面蹭来蹭去，像一只毛茸茸的大狼狗那样，深吸一口气，“啊，是甜心的气味，哥满血复活了。”

他戴上那张红黑色的面罩，骚气地把被制服压出褶皱的内裤边缘扯平，发出啪的一声，“哥现在要去打怪兽吃蘑菇升级了，有任何情况随时给哥打电话知道吗，”他在你额头印上一个呼吸炙热的吻，“床头柜里面有枪。”  
“好吧，我的超级玛丽，如果你用掉一条命就不用复活回来见我了，”你揪着他的面罩恶狠狠地威胁，“早点回家。“  
Wade难得地安静下来，蹲下来专注地看着你的眼睛承诺，“遵命，哥这里会很想你的。”  
说罢他摸摸心口，又笑嘻嘻地指了指自己的裆部（...）

等他出了门，你才颓然地从床上爬起来，穿着Wade的毛衣烦躁地满屋子打转。

今天早上，也就是刚刚，是Wade第16次拒绝你的求欢了（...）  
你心理建设了整整一个月，准备容纳他那根儿异于常人的大东西，然而他就是不愿意答应你，还会在你质问的时候以各种莫名其妙的理由搪塞过去，你当然明白他在想什么，可正因如此你才格外焦急。  
Wade虽然平时看起来又骚又贱，一副游戏人间的模样，好像什么都不乎，可以四肢残缺地躲在臭水沟或是垃圾堆里茁壮成长，实际上他有一颗比彩虹小马还要柔软的少女心，会在布满阳光的窗台上摆一盆绿植（虽然他总是用可乐把它浇死），但你希望他可以在温暖的棉被里面抱住你软呼呼地再生出婴儿四肢，再用他骨子里那点儿疯狂和变态束缚住你，安然地与你分享一切肮脏污秽。

拜托，他可是Wade Wilson，在认识你以前他会在酒吧里和陌生的脱衣舞女郎玩儿一个晚上BDSM，用子弹上膛的手枪拉开安全栓做性爱玩具，在皮鞭的抽打下射在她们嘴里或是钢管上的雇佣兵——  
你才不相信他会仅仅满足于拥抱着你入睡再醒来，每天早晚各一个甜甜的亲吻，当然这样也很好，但你由衷地希望他可以更放肆一点，而不是小心翼翼地像是恶龙在笨手笨脚地在哄一位小公主。  
不管他是出于自卑，还是害怕过于激烈的性爱会吓坏你，你都不准备继续坐以待毙了，你得耍点花招儿。

毫无疑问地，你成功了，而你的计划能够一直成功的原因非常简单，那就是Wade Wilson从来不会对你设防，所以在你诡异热烈的眼神中他选择喝掉那瓶奇奇怪怪的饮料，而不是单手扭断你纤细的脖颈。  
你曾经看他在酒吧里这么做过，但更普遍的情况是他会无聊地喝下那杯致命的饮料，在地上死一会儿，接着睁开眼睛大叫Surprise，迅速地反手掏枪扣动扳机，当然在你明令禁止他随意死掉之后，他收敛了很多。

现在的问题是，你要等他醒来。  
你费了天大的劲把这位强壮结实的雇佣兵拖到床上去，又用手铐把他的手腕锁在床头，满意地做完这一切之后，才发现即使是糜乱到死的死侍，也不能做到在昏迷状态勃起（...）  
所以你正坐在他旁边，乖巧地等他醒来。

Wade睁开眼睛的时候你在无聊地观察着他的皮肤状态，看到他醒过来，你欢快地冲他眨眨眼，可怜的雇佣兵先生显然没有意识到自己的处境，还在试图抬手搂住你。

“没用的，我把你铐住了。”  
你无情地宣判他反抗无效，接着开始动手扒他的裤子，“我命令你现在就起来，如果待会儿我坐上去了你还是软啪啪的很丢人喔。”  
“我会嘲笑你一辈子的，死侍先生。”

他在你甜美的微笑里面先是迷茫了一会儿，接着像是意识到什么一样，突然清醒过来，可怜兮兮地夹紧了双腿，“嘿，嘿甜心你不能这么对哥！”  
你顺利地拽下了他的裤子，现在正在觊觎他那条骚气的紫色内裤，而Wade用怜惜的目光看着你，“哥从来都不知道，你这么的，这么饥渴，”说着他动了动被铐住的手腕，“好吧女孩儿，你得放开哥，甜心你一个人是没办法完成这件事的。”  
“哥的大怪兽不是很听话。”  
“如果我放开你，你跑了怎么办？”  
“Well，这话听着可真奇怪，像是咱们两个的角色互穿了，”你选择不理会他的嘴炮，手指伸进他内裤的边缘里面用力往下一扯，“投降，嘶长官我投降了！”他疼得大叫，“别这么不相信人，哥一见你就硬得不行想射点儿什么，哦相信我。”  
“宝贝？蜜糖甜心？我的糖果小亲亲？”

你将信将疑地看了他一会儿，终于还是抵不过他热乎乎的眼神，手铐被解开后他叹了口气，依然靠在床头单手把你搂在怀里，另一只手轻而易举地握住了你的腰，“小姑娘，听着，哥现在给你最后一次机会反悔，真的要和哥做？对着哥这张好像被踩烂的牛油果一样的脸？”  
“天哪，还是过期发毛的那种。”  
你用力地点头。  
“即使和你想象不一样？哥可不是什么英俊体贴的白马王子，你知道的，哥是个变态，很多次都想让你死在哥床上那种，”他滔滔不绝，“会被哥按在床上操得连救命都喊不出来哦。”

很好，这是第17次拒绝了。  
你立刻挣开他，冲进浴室把门锁了起来。

在翻找的过程中，你听见卧室那边先是沉默了一会儿，接着是他起身走动的声音，浴室的门被敲响了，犹疑地，最擅长杀人嘴炮的死侍居然罕见地有些慌张和无措，“嘿甜心，哥，哥只是开个玩笑，你懂的我只是，你不想就算了，哥可以当作这一切都没发生过——！”  
此时你终于找到你要的东西了，于是拉开门把电击器猛地按在他腹部，Wade的身体抽搐了一下，然后就直挺挺地倒在了地上，发出一声巨响。  
你就知道不能对他心软，一开始就该来硬的。

你现在，是真的，后悔了，非常后悔。  
尽管Wade已经非常温柔隐忍地为你做足了前戏，然而真正进入的时候，你还是痛得叫出了声，被填满的快感和刺激的痛感夹杂袭来，让你短暂地失了神，随即你便反应过来，咬着嘴唇把痛呼咽了回去，瞪着湿漉漉的眼睛看他，小声地调整着呼吸幅度去尽力压抑自己的啜泣，害怕他会半路反悔。  
然而Wade只是亲吻着你流泪的眼角，将呼吸埋在你白皙的侧颈，双手牢牢地抓住了你的小腿折叠往肩膀上狠狠压去，接着一挺身，用力地进入了你。

你被迫稚嫩地承受他每一次色情的进入，或深或浅地抽插配合他下流肮脏的幻想，他会低低在你的耳边呢喃他那些破碎奇怪的把戏，羞耻让你对于快感更加敏感，大团炽热的烧灼感从背脊向四肢延伸填充，而你被锁在他的身体里无处可逃，只能堪堪抓着他坚实的手臂喘息求饶，摆着腰四处扭动，糯糯的叫他的名字。  
Wade在尽力压抑自己的冲动，他温柔细腻地托起你纤细的腰身亲吻，将鼻息留在你每一寸肌肤之上，在每一次猛烈的深入前会小心地在四周试探，精准顶上你身体里甜蜜的软肉时会放缓动作。  
体型和力量的巨大差距让他可以把你整个人抱在怀里抚慰，你爱死了放浪淫荡的雇佣兵面对你的小心疼惜，可你想要他更放肆。  
他的欲望，他的肮脏，他的阴暗，他的压迫。

于是你在巨大的快感里面仰起头，在高潮前夕伸出舌尖去舔Wade坑坑洼洼的脸，抖着身体流泪，在他愈发暗沉的眼神中坚定地挺起腰身去贴合他宽厚的胸膛，迷乱地低声叫他。  
“Wade...啊我...想要你的全部。”

其实Wade连一点情趣的手段都没对你用，他就是激烈地，疯狂地，抵死地反复让你确认他的存在，真如他所说的那样，你在过分激烈的性爱里面被他死死地压制着，连一句破碎的话都要再被他顶碎。  
最后Wade单手用力地按住你脆弱细嫩的脖颈压在床上，将你整个人托起来后密切地抱着向上冲撞，你娇嫩的身体被他揉捏得青紫，软绵绵地被他有力的臂膀桎梏着，尖叫抽泣着，在连续地高潮中你甚至真的产生了濒死的窒息感，在试图逃脱的过程中，Wade掐着你的脖颈把你拽回他的怀里。

你并不喜欢这样，激烈到让你害怕的性事。  
可你喜欢Wade在你身体里用力地宣泄他执拗的爱，喜欢自己是他生命中肆无忌惮停靠的港湾，喜欢你们两个在床上疯狂地滚成一团做爱做到失神，喜欢他对你毫不掩饰的欲望和变态的想法。  
你喜欢Wade Wilson的一切。

但是先等一等。  
现在你要撤回这一切，包括上面那句话。  
如果你早知道Wade会像现在这样恬不知耻又身体力行地每天——  
你死都不会开始你第17次的偷袭计划。

当然，现在后悔可能也来不及了。  
还是算了，你不得不承认你爱死Wade Wilson了。


End file.
